criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Raoul Whalen and Tess Mynock
Post-mortem dismemberment |victims = 2 killed 1 attempted |members = 2 |appearance = "Alchemy" }} Raoul Whalen and Tess Mynock were a killer couple who appeared in the Season Eight episode "Alchemy". Background See sections on Raoul Whalen and Tess Mynock's articles Alchemy By the beginning of the episode, Tess had already killed two victims under Raoul's guidance. The case catches the attention of Reid, who is still haunted by the murder of his girlfriend Maeve, and he convinces the BAU to investigate the killings. At the same time, Tess is able to convince Chad Dumont to stay at her hotel after he guides her to her car per her request. Chad accepts the offer, and once Tess helps him settle into his room, she seduces him, and they have sex while Raoul watches through a hole in the wall. The next morning, hotel employee Amber Moxley becomes suspicious about the strange activities that have been going on in the hotel, but Raoul denies them as Chad is served food tainted by him or Tess. The next day, Chad has a disturbing nightmare in which he tries to follow a boy walking backwards and then gets attacked by a Native-American woman who stabs him in the throat, and Tess gives him a herbal drink concocted by Raoul. This induces disorientation to the man, and he collapses as Tess begins to rant to him about her son and calls him "Steven". The BAU later learns about Chad's disappearance. Later, Amber, still suspicious, gets a key to Room 209, the room where the killings took place and gains entry. When she steps inside, she is ambushed by Raoul, who closes the door on her and murders her in an unspecified way. He then dismembers her body and dumps the pieces at a wildlife area, where it is later found. Eventually, the BAU deduces Raoul and Tess to be the unsubs and head to the hotel, just as Tess takes Chad to Room 209, where Chad hallucinates Raoul as a man with the face of a stag. Raoul orders Tess to kill Chad, but as she retrieves a cutting tool, Amber's name-tag falls onto the floor. Tess realizes that Raoul killed Amber, against his promise that no innocent people would be murdered, and he defends his actions, angrily ordering Tess to kill Chad and slapping her in the face. Tess then realizes that she will never get her son back, just before Chad tackles Raoul to the ground. The BAU burst in and find Raoul trying to kill Chad, but he instantly surrenders, unsuccessfully lying that Tess was cheating on him. However, the team is unable to find Tess. Reid theorizes that Tess went to the lake where her son drowned, and with Garcia's help, the BAU arrives at the lakeside. However, they arrive too late and find Tess' corpse floating down the lake current. Modus Operandi Tess targeted men who were physically similar to her ex-husband Steven, whom she would drug with solanine, an administration that would be ultimately fatal. Before they would die, she would take them to Raoul, who would perform Native American rituals upon them. After they died, she would dismember the bodies, and the body parts would be disposed by Raoul. Mutual Victims *2013: **March 6: Raymond Nava **April 14: Joseph Purl **May 1-2: Chad Dumont Appearances *Season Eight **"Alchemy" Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminals Category:Season Eight Criminals Category:Criminal Organizations Category:Killer Couples Category:Killing Teams Category:Killer Families Category:Captors